The Blood of the Moon
by Kokuei Sogekihei
Summary: Kagome is nearing her 17th birthday and keeps getting strange dreams about a demoness and a feeling about InuTashio. What do the Inu brothers, Kag's family and the past have in common?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The Blood of the Moon

* * *

**_-A young girl steps up to Kagome, looking exactly how Kagome would…if she were a shadow inu demoness. The Yasha smirks and raises her black talons up to Kagome's face. The majestic demoness suddenly looked anxious. Kagome tilted her head to the side, unknowingly putting her head further into the inu's grasp. Locking her hazy blue orbs onto the demoness' smoky azure ones, a silent conversation passed between the two and suddenly Kagome knew everything._**

**_She knew the Southern Lord's ticklish spots, the Northern Lord's affinity for rubies, the Eastern Lord's dislike of the non-intellectual, and the Western Lord's love of having his belly scratched in inu form. She knew their weaknesses and strengths, their triumphs and their failures, their pasts and their present._**

**_She also learned of her own heritage coming from this side of the well. She learned of her father and his playful arrogance, her mother and her reason for traveling to the future, the strategies, hopes and fears of her Lands and its Lord. It was then that she received memories that were hers, yet distinctly the demoness' in front of her. Images of all those of noble blood flashed through her mind and suddenly her tongue was able to speak well over a hundred languages from around the world as well as the ones of the youkai. _**

**_Rituals and Codes drowned her, her sense of honor escalating. Etiquette and history dawned upon her, pounding themselves into her brain. Katas and styles of fighting flitted through her and she knew everything there was about every weapon, human and demon, demonic and pure. Kagome found herself running combat simulations in her mind, imagining her form gracefully defeating the enemy, and yet she portrayed herself as the demoness in front of her and not as her actual self, the ningen. _**

_**Soon Kagome's mind was filled with a wealth of information, from eloquent speech to exquisite cooking to being the perfect hostess. And then there was a sudden weight in her mind as it shoved its way through the new thoughts to make itself known. It eventually won out. **_

**_The previous Lord of the West, the highly revered Lord InuTashio, still existed, but was sealed away, leading a bleak life in neither life nor death. This suddenly reminded her InuYasha's seal, but Kagome readily knew that this was a demon's work, not some young miko that was half-dead and died afterwards, but a TRUE demon's work._**

**_Kagome sighed when she felt the hand being removed from her face. She looked at her alternate twin, wondering why InuTashio would be in her mind. The yasha's eyes suddenly blazed a luminous sapphire before going back to their misty azure, the answer hitting Kagome like a ton of bricks._**

**_InuTashio, the esteemed Great Lord of the West, was her father._**

**_Kagome's eyes widened at this realization, but she said nothing. The demoness in front of her shifted to her other foot before giving an undersized assuring smile to Kagome. "All shall be exposed on the night of the red moon, when magic is at its weakest point. Until then," she said before vanishing into thin air.-_**

Kagome sat up immediately, the large form of Buyo somehow undisturbed by the sudden motion. The fat cat merely glanced her way before shutting its eyes and snuggling deeper into the fluffy form of her comforter. The cat, however, got no reprieve and was bothered once more when Kagome slipped from under the covers and jumped out of bed, pulling a maroon robe and fuzzy white puppy slippers on to protect her small form from the suddenly chilly room.

Looking around and listening carefully, Kagome noticed that the AC was off and her fan wasn't even plugged up.

Spooked, Kagome went downstairs to make some nice hot chocolate, ideal in times of cold. Kagome was a bit surprised when she saw her mother sitting at the table, possibly sipping coffee and a full cup of hot chocolate set across from her. Suki waved her daughter in and motioned to the seat with the hot chocolate in front of it.

Kagome found this entire situation turning from weird to bizarre, but gladly told her dream to her mother when the older woman motioned for her to talk. When she finished the retelling, Kagome looked up at her mother after take a long drawl from the cup, half the liquid gone as it scorched its way down her throat. However, Kagome ignored it in favor of her mother's reaction.

Her mother's face had not changed, but when she looked closer, she noticed there was a gleam in her eyes. "Do you believe me? I mean, do you think I should really think this dream is real?" Kagome asked.

Suki stared at her short nails, wishing they were long once more as the blood spilled forth from her enemies and freshened her coat anew…

Suki glanced up at her daughter before nodding slightly. "Kagome, I most definitely think you should believe this dream, for you have just spoken entirely in the ancient tongue of shadow inu." Suki chuckled at her daughter's gasp and the sudden curiosity in her face. "Do not worry yourself Kagome. If the dream is real, then whatever is locked away shall be revealed apparently on your seventeenth. After all, the blood moon is naught but two weeks away on the very night of your birthday."

Kagome noticed the slight archaic sound of the words and seriously wondered about that shadow inu language bit, but guessed that might be part of the "revelation". Suddenly the words sunk in and Kagome's eyes flew up to her mother's smiling orbs of…gold? Nay, it was merely the light above them and the moon's shine, for when Kagome peered closer, they were the average brown of every other person on the planet.

"It's on my birthday?" Kagome heard herself question, her mouth bringing her back to reality. Surely her mother wasn't hiding something from her?

Suki nodded and stood, her face now more enveloped in moonlight as she went over to retrieve Kagome's empty cup. Kagome stifled a gasp when she noticed blurry outlines of two slash marks on each cheek and something smudged on her brow before her hair covered it, the moonlight hitting her face in a certain angle that made Kagome truly wonder.

Why hadn't she noticed it before? Or was it simply because the red moon was nearing and magic faded and finally disappeared when the blood moon showed itself? If that was true, then that would mean all this stuff in her dreams was real. It also meant…

Suki watched her daughter closely, knowing her disguise was weakened by the half moon's light. She hid a smile as she saw Kagome's eyes widen imperceptibly before a dazed look crossed them, until a grim realization flashed over her features. "Come now Kagome, you must rest, for you're going back to Sengoku Jidai tomorrow. I don't want your ashes as your birthday gift." Kagome nodded and went back upstairs after hugging her mom and saying goodnight.

As Kagome settled in for some sleep, she absently pet Buyo as he scooted back toward her warmth, a strange thought entertained by her mind with great surprise.

_I'm related to InuYasha!_

* * *

Kokuei: Okay, _please_ tell me what you think! Try not to give me flames, as this is my first fic!

Tizzi- FYI, chapters will be kinda shrot so she doesn't hit a writer's block.

Kokuei: yeah, hopefully I won't rush this because ideas are pouring from my head. If my muse could keep up, we won't have a problem:)

Tizzi- **_rolls eyes_** whatever.

* * *

**Preview: Trying to Get home!**

_I'm related to **InuYasha?**_ Kagome thought for the millonth time that day, this time with great incredulity stressed on the final word as she glared at the subject of her thoughts that was currently bitching about how they needed to get more jewel shards and what not.

But all of a sudden she desired to go back home. For what?

A dumb song and some presents?

* * *

Kokuei: See ya! ; ) 


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

Blood of the Moon

_

* * *

_

_I'm related to **InuYasha?**_ Kagome thought for the millionth time that day, this time with great incredulity stressed on the final word as she glared at the subject of her thoughts that was currently bitching to her about how they needed to get more jewel shards and what not.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Osuwari! Seriously InuYasha, it's only for the rest of the week! That's three days, plenty of time for me to have my birthday party and short enough so we don't miss out on too much! I'm not joking when I say it's the party of my life either. My future could very well depend on this one birthday!" Kagome argued, silently referring to the dream she had been having more frequently.

_The talons held softly against her bare cheek as she tilted her head sideways, unknowingly pushing her head more firmly in the yasha's grasp._

Kagome shook herself from those thoughts, glaring harder at InuYasha as she tried to bargain her way back so she could prepare for her birthday tomorrow, his form getting up from his mini crater.

Inuyasha huffed noisily when no answer was forthcoming, wondering what was so friggin' important about her dumb seventeenth birthday? Sure the blood moon would be out and he'd turn full demon for a while, but he'd been in control and he could use that power to wreak some serious havoc on the idiots holding the last free jewel shards. But all of a sudden she desired to go back home. For what?

A dumb song and some presents?

InuYasha snorted and turned away. He sighed softly before squatting down. He growled and looked back at Kagome, who stared at him, as did the rest of the inu-gumi. "Well, do you want to go home or not?" he shouted. Kagome suddenly grabbed her pack, hugged her friends who wished her a happy birthday and a nice "squeeze", before jumping onto Inuyasha's back, the hanyou sprinting off towards the village that was less than an hour's journey at this pace. He knew the tajiya, the houshi and the brat would be in the village when he got back.

Kagome sighed, enjoying the feel of the wind's chilly fingers sweeping through her hair and mingling with InuYasha's divergent locks. All too soon they were in front of the well while Kagome was leaning over to jump into her time. Looking back at Inuyasha, she smiled. "I'll bring back some cake, okay?" she said. InuYasha huffed and watched as she jumped over.

"Be sure to put a lot of that cream stuff on it!" he shouted as he watched her form disappear in the familiar purplish-blue hue that signified the well's powers.

InuYasha sighed, a half smirk on his face as he sauntered back to Kaede's village to await the others' arrival.

* * *

Kokuei: I know it's short, but all the goodies will be revealed next chapter, which I'll put up sometime next week!

Tizzi: Special thanks to Guardian of the Hell Gate!

Kokuei: Yeah, it was somehow disabled. But I fixed that!

* * *

**Preview:**

Soon Kagome was left to watch her mother and grandfather, noticing that their movements were…jittery, as if they were intensely excited about something. Souta, however, was sticking Kagome's fourth pair of "Hojou Sandals" on Buyo's large form, the cat wailing as he was suddenly forced to balance the thick shoes on his neck, trying not to move so much so his air passage wouldn't be restricted. Suki had taken a picture before lashing at the hysteric Souta while her grandfather cackled merrily.

"Kagome, I want you to listen to me no matter what, okay?" Kagome nodded, feeling herself changing somehow as her mother told her their history


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**The Blood of the Moon**

_By Kokuei Sogekihei_

* * *

Kagome looked down at the seventeen candles and made a wish before blowing them all out in one breath, generating applause from her family and close friends. Cake and ice cream was served and the Hojou only stuck around to see Kagome open his gift, which were lovely…therapeutic sandals, before leaving to do errands. Eri, Yuka and Ayame put their limited funds together for a gift card to a famous spa downtown. Kagome cried and hugged them tightly, knowing she would absolutely love this when she needed to be away from InuYasha and drown some problems for a while.

The trio left early as well however, for they had a triple date planned.

Soon Kagome was left to watch her mother and grandfather, noticing that their movements were…jittery, as if they were intensely excited about something. Souta, however, was sticking Kagome's fourth pair of "Hojou Sandals" on Buyo's large form, the cat wailing as he was suddenly forced to balance the thick shoes on his neck, trying not to move much so his air passage wouldn't be restricted. Suki had taken a picture before lashing at the hysteric Souta while her grandfather cackled merrily.

Kagome was snickering as she released the cat from its suffering after posing Buyo in strange forms and taking pictures, receiving a tongue-lashing from her mother as well. However, Kagome noted, Suki had a bright gleam in her eye and her large smile was kind of off-putting when she was supposed to be angry.

Soon night time was reached and Souta was sent to bed, the boy sniggering as he imagined the photos they would develop tomorrow. Suki called Kagome over to sit outside under the God Tree with herself and her grandfather. Kagome was happy to oblige, not even remotely tired.

They stared at the bloody moon for a while before Suki cleared her throat, capturing her daughter's attention to distract her from the near-at-hand transformation. "Kagome, I want you to listen to me no matter what, okay?" Kagome nodded, feeling herself changing somehow as her mother told her their history: how they were originally from Sengoku Jidai, who her father was, that Jii-chan wasn't her grandfather, but her father's advisor, that she Souta and Kagome were shadow inu youkai, and Jii-chan's real name, which was Riku. She also found out that he was a powerful Chinese dragon that was her father's first and best friend.

Kagome's vision began to swim as her mother told of how she met her father, InuTashio, but she focused on her voice like she requested. She scratched her ears and rubbed her forehead as they began to itch and burn, but continued to listened to the soft melody of her mother's chiming voice as it grew bitter and hard when she told her of when InuTashio took a second mate, a human, who had been heavy with half-breed child.

Kagome smiled when her mother spoke of InuYasha lovingly, not hating him for his scheming mother's past transgressions. "You know you have to save your father tomorrow, right? Bring him back so that I can beat into a bloody pulp?" Suki said and Kagome nodded with wariness etched into her face as she saw her mother's feral grin. "_Boy is Chichi-ue in for it! '_she thought.Suddenly there was a silence before Suki told Kagome to stand, which she hesitantly did, swerving a bit. Suki and Riku helped her into the house and went to a full-length mirror in Suki's room so Kagome could look at her true self.

Kagome laid eyes on the reflection before her that looked exactly like the demoness in her dreams. She had the longest of moon-blue hair with two chin-length bangs framing her face and shorter bangs covering her forehead and the fluffiest likewise colored tail that flicked behind her. Her eyes were greenish-silver that Suki said she had gotten from her grandmother. Opening her mouth, Kagome watched in fascination as two long canine teeth protruded from her lips and shimmered in the light. Looking at her face, she noticed she had two silver slash marks on each cheek, wrist, ankle and hip with green-gold crescent on her brow, where her bangs parted.

Comparing herself, Kagome noted that she was taller than InuYasha and had become more…womanly in certain areas. Kagome mentally sighed as she thought of Miroku's reaction. Then she remembered Sango and smirked softly.

It was then that she took in her mother and Riku's appearance. Riku was probably a head taller than Sesshoumaru with long auburn hair tied into a low ponytail, his long, armored black dragon tail swishing behind him. His sparkling green eyes reminded her of Shippou. There was a black star on his brow and two maroon jagged slash marks on his left cheek. Broad shoulders squared and his head held high, Kagome would have never fathomed this man was her pretend grandpa.

Then Kagome glanced at her mother, the glowing gold eyes, navy blue crescent and maroon stripes the first thing she noticed. Her mother was indeed towering over her, but was a head shorter than Riku. Her silver hair was ankle-length and she had several bangs framing her face and shorter ones that parted where the crescent was proudly presented. The air around her just screamed power and royalty as her long silver tail gently swayed behind her.

Kagome began to wonder what was wrong with her father if he had betrayed her mother. How could a mere human be more appealing than the epitome of perfection before her. But then Kagome's reasoning kicked in. He was probably perfect too, so having someone that wasn't perfect probably seemed very appealing. After all, opposites supposedly attract.

Suddenly Kagome fainted from lack of energy that had been spent on her transformation, her dreams no longer plagued by distant memories, but of her blurry father figure that stared down at her in his arms, a large grin on his face.

* * *

**Kokuei:** Hi! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone reviewed and I'm going to let you in on a little secret. This is not my first fanfiction. **Far from it actually.** **This is just the first fiction I've ever _posted._ **

Tizzi: o.O'

**Kokuei:** I know…anyway, hope you enjoyed. **Please review**!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**The Blood of the Moon**

* * *

Kagome woke the next day and told her mother and Riku that she was going to find her father. "Okay Kagome, but look in the Central Lands, in the very heart. Once you cross the land's boundary, you'll feel the seal's pull. Just follow your heart and your head. Oh! Before you go, I have something for you." Kagome and Riku watched as Suki pulled out twin katanas and handed them to her. "This is Tenshi and Kage Yasha. Tenshi was made by Toutousai so it could withstand you pouring your miko power into it to make it more powerful. Your past training should automatically kick in, so down worry about concentrating on drawing the power out. Just concentrate on your desire to kill the enemy.

"Kage Yasha was also made by Toutousai and has a piece of your aura attached to it so your can feed it your demonic energy to enhance it. Like I said before, just concentrate on the enemy and your desire to kill it. Try not to run into your brother, Sesshoumaru. He might think you're an imposter or something, knowing the way he thinks. InuYasha must be avoided at all costs or you'll have a semi-literal puppy in your hands. Just go straight for the Central Lands, which should be directly north east of the well. Good luck, my child." Suki hugged her daughter. Kagome went and hugged Riku, who wished her victory, making Kagome smile.

Suddenly a boyish scream filled the air. "Okaa-san! Something's wrong with me!" Souta shouted.

Kagome smirked. "I guess I'll be leaving then. Bye guys!" Kagome went into the well house and crossed into the past, her former training immediately kicking in and forcing her to sniff the wind and check its direction.

"_Always check the wind when you are within two miles of your target and check it constantly to ensure you remain down wind and out of their senses," a deep baritone voice echoed in her mind._

Kagome noted that she was down wind and checked her outfit again so she knew it wasn't malfunctioning. She was wearing a midnight red skin tight body suit where only her head was uncovered. She had a black sash with maroon endings on it and black armor on her shoulders with the large spikes nearly coming over her head. Her fluffy moon-blue tail was situated around her waist and over her shoulder. With her katanas strapped around her waist, she made for a very intimidating person, despite her beauty.

Kagome hopped onto one branch and bounded to the next, landing with a grace she was unaware she possessed. Continuing this pattern of jumping and landing, Kagome head north east, constantly checking the wind's position out of habit and adjusting herself so she always stayed downwind.

Two hours later, Kagome felt a strange tug in her gut, pulling her forward. Kagome quickly realized that this was the seal calling her and sped to where the pull was strongest. Kagome looked up at the giant tree and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Moon-blue hair that was twice as long as her own waved into the wind, writhing in apparent agony as it relayed its master's distress. A long fluffy moon blue tail trailed out with it as it strayed from the person. Long bangs, large broad shoulders, nothing but pure muscle, warrior's armor, two giant swords strapped to his waist, maroon slash marks and a gold crescent and Kagome instantly knew who it was.

The Great Western Lord, InuTashio-sama himself.

* * *

no excuses besides me being lazy 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

The Blood of the Moon

* * *

Moon-blue hair that was twice as long as her own waved into the wind, writhing in apparent agony as it relayed its master's distress. A long fluffy moon blue tail trailed out with it as it strayed from the person. Long bangs, large broad shoulders, nothing but pure muscle, warrior's armor, two giant swords strapped to his waist, maroon slash marks and a gold crescent and Kagome instantly knew who it was. 

The Great Western Lord, InuTashio-sama himself.

Kagome stared for a few moments, again wondering how such an awesomely powerful creature had been wooed by a human woman with devious schemes. Her theory on opposites attracting didn't seem to hold up to the raw power and beauty that exuded from her father. She was infinitely glad that the Central Lands were sparsely populated. She couldn't imagine the mortification that would've engulfed her if someone caught her staring at her own _father._

When Kagome's sharp mind came to, she reached for Tenshi and was about to attack the seal when she remembered a DEMON made this. InuYasha's seal had been made by a miko and Kagome was one as well, so her miko powers must have canceled out Kikyo's. If this theory was correct…

Kagome sheathed Tenshi and unsheathed the vibrating Kage Yasha, which instantly began to thrum with energy and radiated a slightly dark aura as she fed it some power. Kagome took a deep breath and concentrated on the seal that was encasing her father. She imagined it shattering as she wielded Kage Yasha against it, imagined it disappearing as if it never existed. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, glittering an eerie black as her body and sword moved to quell the unsettling feeling that surrounded the shield. She heard the distinct sound of glass cracking and quickly poured a bit more energy into Kage Yasha, but saved some for herself so she could still fight if needed.

Suddenly there was an abrasive noise echoing through her ears as if she had just shattered glass, but her eyes told her other wise. In front of her was a barely distinguishable barrier that promptly disappeared as Kage Yasha sliced cleanly through it, the stronger demonic energy from the blade overpowering the seal and forcing it to nothing more than a memory on the wind.

The unsettling feeling was gone and Kagome quickly sheathed her sword and caught InuTashio as he slid towards the ground. She noted that he was quite heavy, especially with the weight of the armor added. Kagome healed all of his wounds and set down gently against the tree, grabbing two Nutri-grain bars from her small black pack and preparing for a wait that would be quick…hopefully.

-

InuTashio stirred and Kagome immediately trained her eyes on him, her half skinned deer laying limp in her grasp. Kagome sucked in a breath as she watched his amber eyes open under heavy lids, noticing it was slightly hazy until it focused on her. Kagome barely had time to unsheathe Kage Yasha and block InuTashio's large sword as he stood in front of her, his face emotionless. "Who are you, little one?" he asked, the sound much like the deep baritone voice that had echoed in her mind earlier.

Kagome kept her face neutral and looked up at him before sheathing her sword. This seemed to irritate the Taiyoukai, but he held silent, obviously wanting to know who she was. Kagome sighed. "I am Kagome, daughter of Suki and InuTashio." Kagome could've sworn the Taiyoukai gasped, but the sheathing of his sword made a sound as well, so she wasn't sure.

"Ka-Kagome? My little star! Look at how much you've grown. Pray tell, how long have I been sealed away, little flower?" InuTashio asked as he swept the much smaller girl into a bone-crunching hug. When Kagome managed to get some air into her lungs, she smiled.

Suddenly a look of consternation came over her face as she muttered to herself. "Hmm, lets add the fifty years of InuYasha pinned, then my two years…I guess we could add a hundred years…but then InuYasha would be younger. Ahh! Whatever! I can only guess, Chichi-ue, that you've been here for at least a hundred or so years…but I broke the seal!" Somehow Kagome managed to get out of her father's hug and started dancing, chanting, "I broke it! It was me! I broke it! I love me!"

InuTashio chuckled at his only daughter's antics. She had always brought a smile to his face. She didn't even hate him when he had brought in Izayoi. She seemed to be thrilled with the idea of a younger brother. However, Sesshoumaru was not so forgiving as his little sister, believing that he had killed his own mate.

InuTashio sighed, wondering how a one-night stand in the outskirts of an old battlefield ended up with him siring a hanyou pup.

Kagome looked up at her father and cocked her head to one side, much like a curious puppy, making InuTashio smile again. His large hand came down and ruffled her hair, his hand easily the size of her head. Kagome glared at him from under his hand and gave him a playful nip and a growl, causing InuTashio to laugh again.

"Ah, my pup, you've still got your charm. Now, what am I to do? I suspect Sesshoumaru is comfortable enough in his role of Western Lord and it's the least I can do."

Kagome smirked. "Well, I have a kit that I like to think of as my son. I believe he has been under InuYasha's care long enough. Though if I see another hair out of place, I'll…I don't know, squeeze his head off like a doll or something. C'mon Chichi-ue, it's time to see your second youngest son."

InuTashio paused. "Second youngest? I have no other children."

There was a strange sparkle in Kagome's eyes that had InuTashio a bit worried. Kagome was by far the most unpredictable out of his children and now that she was older, he definitely didn't know what to expect.

Kagome put her hands together and made a kissy face. "You and mom still had it going on before she left. She had a son not too long after getting into the future and named him Souta. And I still can't believe Riku-chan played as my grandpa, that old faker! I should have his tail removed!" Kagome huffed, getting a smirk and a raised eyebrow from InuTashio.

For some reason, he never could keep his emotionless mask on when around this little spitfire. Yes, she was most definitely Suki's.

"Well, let's go! I guess the deer is takeout…wait. You been out for a long while, why don't you have it?" Kagome said. She transformed into a large silver dog with a black tint, markings prominent, her bright red eyes looking down at him, her perked ears swiveling at every sound. Kagome went over to the deer and picked it up delicately in her teeth before throwing it over to InuTashio's feet, who looked at it and turned into a GIANT white dog. His marking were proudly displayed as he took the suddenly miniscule deer and put it down with on gulp.

Kagome looked up at her father, who was towering a good thirty feet over her form, looking every bit the inch of a dominant male, his head and tail held high. Kagome, out of instinct, whined and rolled onto her stomach, her tail between her legs and still not believing this was her father. She felt hot breath on her stomach and squirmed, letting out a half-bark, half-growl, which was considered a laugh amongst her kind.

InuTashio nudged Kagome and watched her roll over, her countenance that of a dominant pup. She barked at him and sped off, InuTashio blazing after her.

* * *

(raised eyebrow) well? -sigh- have to go to someone's b-day tomorrow, going to florida thursday, my head hurts like hell. w/e i hope u enjoyed! -smile- 


End file.
